


O Valley of Penis

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: do you think you could do a fic where the reader is attempting to seduce Jask but he gets nervous and flustered so [O Valley of PENIS] is the type of response he has... but in a GOOD way, not scared for his life?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	O Valley of Penis

Jaskier had many talents but letting others take care of him wasn’t one of them. For all that he fussed about you and Geralt fighting his nurturing, he could be just as stubborn when the roles were reversed. You’d only been able to get him into the bathhouse under the pretense that you’d let him bathe you but as soon as the door closed you turned around with a mischevious grin on your face.

“Lavender or jasmine?” he asked, already rifling through the bath salts.

“Oh I dunno, what do you think?” you asked casually.

“Well lavender is quite relaxing and I know your muscles must be sore after that long ride wait what are you doing” he asked as you gently took the lavender salts out of his hands.

“This is an ambush. Strip,” you announced.

“What are you talking about? There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” he said, trying to take the salts from your hands but finding your grip stronger than he’d expected.

“Agreed but first, you’re going to have a lovely long hot bath,” you said.

“No, you’re all turned around you see we came in here so… you… could…” you watched as realization dawned on him. “You minx!”

“Yes, the minxiest, now take off your clothes Jaskier, or do I have to do it myself?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he challenged. You seized the bottom of his shirt and pulled while he tried to dance out of reach, tethered by the shirt which you’d somehow successfully half-pulled out of his trousers.

“This is ridiculous,” you fumed as he batted at your hands, “Jaskier, stop.”

He stood still and paused his assault to listen, your tone suddenly seriously. You cupped his face in your hands and fixed his eyes with a focused, intense stare.

“Let me do this for you. You spend all of your time taking care of others. Let someone take care of you for once,” you said. Emotions warred in his face, curiosity and caution and finally, blessedly, resignation.

“Very well,” he said, “But you know I really do enjoy it, right? Taking care of you?”

You smiled as you turned back around to the display of bath salts again.

“Yes, love, you’re very enthusiastic about taking care of me and your enjoyment is always quite evident.”

When you turn back around you pause and stare lecherously, met with the sight of his nearly fully naked body as he stripped. The lean muscles of his frame, usually hidden beneath stylish clothes, reminding you of moments he’d surprised you by moving your body around and manhandling you with ease.

“Shall I turn for you and give you a full view?” he asked, breaking through your reminiscing. He was smirking at you arrogantly, fully aware of the impact he had on you.

“Yes,” you said, and gestured your fingers in a little twirl which, laughing, he followed so you could see the taut muscles in his back and shoulders and the nice, round ass he kept hidden away like a secret with those baggy trousers he wore.

“The water should be cool enough for you to get in now, come on,” you said, gesturing as you did, and he climbed into the hot tub. A soft, relaxed sigh escaped his lips as he settled into the still steaming water. He rested his head against the back of the tub before suddenly remembering that you were here and trying to perk up again to offer conversation or a song or some form of entertainment to justify being there.

“Lay back,” you ordered softly and he did as told while you sprinkled the lavender bath salts in, filling the room with its soft, relaxing scent. You settled next to the tub and dipped a fresh wash cloth into the scented waters before raising it to his neck and starting to gently rub away the tension from the many days of journeying you’d been through together. He kept looking over at you, watching your face for any sign of boredom or something that would signal that you did this out of obligation but you just smiled at him, thoroughly enjoying getting to be the one who made him feel cared for and treasured. He moved when and where you asked him to, making deliciously satisfied sounds as you washed his hair, massaging his scalp as you worked the soap into a lather in the dark curls.

“Thank you,” he said, catching your hand as it moved to brush his hair out of his eyes. You leaned in and kissed him, his lips wet and tasting slightly of lavender.

“You can thank me with a song,” you suggested and he eagerly complied, beginning an old favorite while you finished rinsing the soap out of his hair. He’d closed his eyes to keep the water out and kept them closed as your hand dipped back into the water.

“ **Toss a coin to your witcher, oh valley of PENIS!”** he cried at the sudden touch of your hand taking a hold of his member. You laughed so hard you nearly fell in the tub.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Surely it can’t be that hard to figure out,” you said with a wry smile.

“Well, I just, this is,” he sputtered and you were shocked how easily your prodigiously flirtatious bard could be scandalized when the tables were turned.

“I can stop if you want,” you said, loosing your grip on his hardening cock.

“No, no, that is, unless you don’t want…”

“Jaskier darling?”

“Yes?”

“Shut your pretty mouth and trust me to know what I want.”

“Well if you insist,” he said. You rolled his eyes and tightened your grip, soft sighs of pleasure falling from his lips as you stroked him through the warm water.

“Come here,” he murmured and pulled you in for a kiss, supporting you so you didn’t fall in the tub.

“Do you really want to make me feel good?” he asked, a sly smile spreading over his mouth.

“Yes,” you answered.

“Then join me,” he said, whispering the words against your lips. You eyed him suspiciously.

“Are you certain this isn’t just a sneaky way to turn things around so you end up taking care of me?” you asked.

“No you’ve convinced me of the merits of selfishness. But as lovely and skilled as your hands are, I want more. And you want to give me what I want, don’t you?”

You’ve seen many sides of Jaskier before but never this one. His eyes are dark and his voice demanding and cajoling and you know you would do anything he asked. A deceptively dangerous man; god, you loved him. You reluctantly pull your hand away and move to take off your clothes but he interrupts you.

Wait – do it slowly. I want to watch you strip for me,” he says. His eyes are hungry as he watches you slowly unbutton the shirt you were wearing, letting it fall away and then reaching for the lacing on your trousers. He makes the same playful little gesture you’d made earlier and you do a slow 180 so he can see your ass as you finish stripping away your clothes. You step into the bath carefully, sinking into the warm waters and onto his lap, straddling him as his arms wrap around you and pull you in for a hungry kiss.

“Is this better?” he murmurs the words into your ear as he grips your ass, pushing you closer against his cock, “Do you like it when I take what I want?”

“Yes,” you answer breathlessly, “But you can’t take what’s already yours.”

“Watch me,” he says, and thrusts up into you, the aching need his kisses had caused being sated for just a moment before just as eagerly needing more. He meets your need as he chases his, gripping your hips and setting a pace that you follow, lying back and letting you ride him while he watches admiringly at you. He teases and strokes your breasts with his hands and tongue while you grip his shoulders for leverage. The water in the bath sways and splashes but you take no heed, focused solely on his pleasure and the pleasure he’s providing you in return. He snakes a hand below the water and gently begins to stroke you.

“Fuck,” you choke out, the sudden feeling stalling your hips for just a beat.

“Keep going,” he orders and you do as your told though his deft fingers are making it increasingly hard to focus on the task. He rests a forehead against yours and locks eyes with you.

“You want to make me feel good? You want to take good care of me?” he asks, the words soft yet steely all at once. You nod and he kisses your nose, an oddly innocent gesture as he pushes you closer to the edge, “Then come for me, Y/N. Now.”

You fall apart at his words and feel him follow closely after, his arms wrapped tightly around you as he finds his release in the throes of yours.

“Admit it,” you say moments later, head resting against his chest.

“Admit what?” he asks.

“Admit it’s nice to let someone take care you sometimes.”

“Oh we’re way past that now,” he says, “I’m already compiling a mental list of all the ways you’re going to take care of me from now on.”

“Oh really?” you ask, amused, “Do tell.”

Jaskier regales you with a list of increasingly ridiculous tasks and you stay in the bath together laughing and teasing each other til the water grows cold.


End file.
